


Ain't my fault

by Lyviatan



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sheamus - Freeform, Sheasaro, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, cesaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviatan/pseuds/Lyviatan
Summary: It ain't my fault you keep turning me on. It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone. Where Sheamus actually is a cute fuck for once and keeps saving Cesaro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckiee19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckiee19/gifts).



> This story is based on Raw of the 26th September and continues from that date on.

Cesaro’s pov

„You idiot, I could have had him without your help“, I furiously said entering the locker room with Sheamus by my side. “What the hell are you mad about? I just saved your sorry ass, show me some more respect, man”, Sheamus tried to explain himself angrily. “No no, I could have taken both out in seconds, you just wanted to be in the spotlight once again.” The Irish huffed. “Spotlight? I’m never in the freaking spotlight, but guess who always is. You. I walk out and I get the goddamn boos while people cheer for you. I get the pinfall, you earn the respect and the cheers again. I hate this stupid audience, man”, he tossed his shirt into the locker violently. “Since when does the great Sheamus give a crap about what the audience thinks? You’ve never cared about what anybody thinks or says about you. You’d Brogue Kick them straight to hell.” Much to my surprise I didn’t get an answer. Pure silence. He continued to take off and toss his bandages. I already expected him to throw a punch or two at me, but he straight up just zipped his gym bag up, headed towards the door and asked “You coming?”.

The ride together wasn’t too bad, rather silent. I’m just glad we didn’t get into another heated argument about the GPS. Hours later we arrived at the hotel and checked in. We both had our separate rooms to recover ourselves for the next day’s WWE Live Show in Ohio.

Sheamus’ pov

I didn’t even unpack my suitcase as the roster will leave in a day again, so I simply went to sleep. It was 7.30 am when I woke up again, headed for the shower and got dressed afterwards when I heard a knock on my door. Opening it, it revealed Cesaro standing in my doorframe. “Hey, can I come in?”, he asked me. I just uttered a “sure” and stepped aside to let him in. “Listen Sheamus”, he started. “I’m really sorry that I was a little too harsh with you last night. I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye out and helping me.” I was surprised by his words, I totally didn’t expect an apology. “It’s fine, we all hate being attacked from behind our backs, don’t we?” “Yeah, that dude could have done some great damage.” “Exactly”, I muttered, not knowing what I should say next, but my thoughts were interrupted abruptly. “Anyways, I was planning to hit the gym any minute, do you maybe want to join me?” I accepted the offer, we grabbed our gym bags and drove off. 

Cesaro’s pov

Reaching our destination we both put on our gym attire and proceeded to the weight section. I learned a few things from Sheamus and he also picked up some methods from me. Altogether we were off to a great second start as tag team partners. Being exhausted already by hitting a new weight level the weights almost slipped out of my hands despite the magnesium powder that should prevent this from happening. Luckily the burden was literally lifted off my shoulders ‘cause Sheamus kept an eye out for me once again while he took a break and easily lifted them up, putting them back on the mount. “Easy there, tiger. Don’t overstrain yourself”, he said concerned. “Yeah”, I thanked him and sat down on a bench press, rubbing my shoulder worriedly. “You okay though?” “Yeah, could have been worse”, I smiled at him and he understood what I meant with that. “I think it’s fair to say that we both deserve some breakfast now, eh?” “Hell yeah, I’m in.”

Sheamus’ pov

We actually bonded rather quickly and soon found us always hanging out together. One time we decided to have a night out after a show in Georgia. We went to a rather chill bar and had some beers intus. We were facing each other and talking about wrestling when a blonde woman in a short, black dress approached me, introduced herself and directly invited me to her room. I was completely dumbfounded and without hesitation I declined her offer with a simple “Sorry, not interested” and discreetly gestured towards Cesaro, who smirked at me. “I understand, enjoy yourselves”, she walked off with a wink. “We will”, I sheepishly grinned. Cesaro seemed to catch on as he gulped down the last bit of his beer and asked “Do you want to get out of here?” I nodded and we walked the short route back to our hotel. 

The silence was broken on our way to the hallway where our rooms were located. “So why is it you turned down the poor woman’s offer, but went with me right away?”, Cesaro grinned. “Cause I was with you in the first place, idiot.” It didn’t appear like he wanted to hear that answer when he playfully punched my shoulder. “Or it’s because I have good taste and know what I want.” The Swiss stopped walking and raised an eyebrow and got temptingly close, his breath taken away. “Well, what do you want then?” I just had to take this chance, cause god knows when I will get one like this again. His eyes moved from mine to my lips and I finally took the initiative and placed my hands on his face, moving us to the wall, leaning down to gently kiss him. My hands trailed down to his shoulders to pull him closer and push him properly up against the wall. The Swiss’ hands dragged down to my waist, bringing himself closer to me. He was about to deepen the kiss, when we heard a door being opened and quickly distanced ourselves from each other, adjusting our clothes. A little further away a quirky Jericho shut his door, making his way to the direction where me and Cesaro were standing. “Aye, Sheamus, Cesaro, you have a minute? Me and Owens have to go over tomorrow’s promo and we wanna have someone check if we’re doing okay”, he stopped in front of us. We agreed and went with him, the whole situation was a bit awkward for us, but we tried to act as normal as ever.

RAW October 3rd

It was quite difficult for me to concentrate on how me and Cesaro are still meant to have disagreements here and there on the show. I also may have been caught checking him out two or three times, shite. Towards the end of our match against some tag team who isn't worth mentioning it was Cesaro's turn to save me this time. We got the win and both headed to our personal locker rooms as the others were crowded. I changed into my tight shirt and vest again and made my way to Cesaro's locker room, letting myself in. "Hey Swiss, you ready for driving home?", I swung my gymbag over my shoulders. Cesaro stood up from tying his shoes and faced me, whistling. "Looking good, Shea." I couldn't help myself but smile, embraced him and kissed him right there on the spot. The bold one was quite overwhelmed, but deepened the kiss immediately and pulled me even closer by my belt loop. We were both exhausted when we pulled away. "That was sudden", he laughed. "Had to thank you somehow for saving me tonight", I lightly caressed his shoulder. "I could think of something better than that", he smirked and I was too shocked to comprehend what he just said. "Let's get back to the hotel, and this time no nose picking while driving", Cesaro laughed his ass off. I flipped him the finger and he answered with a "Yeah yeah, love you too, pale" and grabbed me by my wrist.


End file.
